


Supernova

by doodledinmypants



Series: Pink Lars is Best Lars [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 10 years post Lars' Head, Ace!Connie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, Crying, F/M, I know I wrote smut in SU fandom and I'm not even that sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Past Character Death, Multi, Near Future, Polyamory, Spoilers for Episode: s05e04 Lars' Head, They're adults, Trans Male Character, Trans!Lars - Freeform, bi!Steven, don't look at me, implied PTSD, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: The pillar crumbled and fell over the cliff, and along with it fell Stevonnie’s limp form. Reality resumed normal time, and Lars threw himself at the monster. There was a sword in his hand. He wasn’t sure how he’d come by it, but it wasn’t the Rose Blade. Someone was screaming. Lars realized belatedly that it was him.. . .Ten years after the events in "Lars' Head", Beach City has changed. Lars is in an established relationship with Steven and Connie. When Stevonnie is nearly killed in a fight with a corrupted gem, Lars needs a little extra reassurance that they're all okay.Smutty bits are in Chapter 2. Chapter 1 can be read on its own if you just want the story without the sexy bits, though there is story and fluff and angst mixed in with the smut.





	1. Gone in an Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and written at an ungodly hour of the morning. Look, I know I said I wasn't going past a Teen rating in this fandom but I'm weak, okay? Don't look at me.

“Stevonnie!” Lars shouted, drawing the massive pink sword from his hair and lobbing it in a graceful arc to the fusion. Stevonnie caught it with practiced ease, just in time to swing it down upon the corrupted gem beast’s head with a resounding crack.

It snarled and caught Stevonnie by the throat with one clawed hand. As the fusion struggled to break free, it flung them hard against a cracked pillar of stone. Time slowed to a crawl, yet Lars couldn’t move. A deeply buried memory surged to the surface. An explosion. A body— his body— smashed against jagged rock. Vertebrae shattering. Flesh…

The pillar crumbled and fell over the cliff, and along with it fell Stevonnie’s limp form. Reality resumed normal time, and Lars threw himself at the monster. There was a sword in his hand. He wasn’t sure how he’d come by it, but it wasn’t the Rose Blade. Someone was screaming. Lars realized belatedly that it was him.

He drove the point of his sword into the beast’s body, hanging onto the hilt for dear life as it thrashed about in an attempt to dislodge him. Gritting his teeth, he wrapped his legs around its torso for better leverage and forced the blade in deeper. Finally, it gave a shrill yowl of defeat and released its physical form. Lars fell gracelessly to the ground beside the inert agate. His breath came in ragged pants, throat raw, chest tight and painful for not entirely physical reasons. Dropping his sword and absently scooping up the gem, he surveyed the scene around him. He was alone.

“Steven!” he scrambled to the edge of the cliff. “Connie!”

No answer. As he stared down the sheer face of the cliff, he spotted a ledge, and on it… “Stevonnie!”

They were still fused. They were sitting, waving sheepishly up at Lars. They were alive.

Lars didn’t waste any time getting down to them, half-climbing, half-sliding his way to the narrow ledge. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he demanded. “I thought you were…”

Stevonnie gave him an apologetic grimace and gestured to their throat. Dark bruises ringed their neck. Lars felt a little stupid; of course they couldn’t talk, they were hurt. “Sorry,” they said in a hoarse whisper. “Didn’t mean to worry you.”

Exhaling slowly, Lars shook his head. “Never mind. Here, bubble this jerk.”

He handed Stevonnie the corrupted agate, and they dutifully popped it into a pink bubble to send back to the temple. Looking over the fusion, Lars smiled wryly. “Come on. I’ll take us home.”

He whistled, and space warped itself to his will, creating a portal. Stevonnie rose to their feet with Lars’ help and, leaning on him for support, shuffled through the warp back to Beach City.

. . .

With the war against the Diamonds finished, Lars had thought that their fighting days would be over, too. Not so. There were still hundreds, maybe thousands of corrupted gems still living on Earth, and it was a full time job rounding them up for containment. Steven was still working on a way to heal corrupted gems, but in the meantime the best they could do was keep them in stasis bubbles.

The Crystal Gems had expanded significantly in the decade since their uneasy alliance with Homeworld. Lars’ old friends, the self-described Off Colors, had helped welcome the first wave of Homeworld refugees to Earth. They’d built the new gem colony on the very island where Steven had taken Lars and Sadie on that ill-advised ‘vacation’ so many years ago— not far from Watermelon Island, in fact. Peridot and Lapis Lazuli had also joined the welcoming committee, helping the new immigrants adjust to life on Earth.

They weren’t the only new inhabitants of Earth, either. The watermelon people had happily welcomed the humans of Pink Diamond’s zoo (or ‘Zoomans’ as Steven called them). The Zoomans weren’t ready to integrate with the rest of human society, but they seemed to be adapting well to living with their watermelon neighbors.

Meanwhile, the core team of the Crystal Gems remained in Beach City, as ever. As the humans around them grew and changed, they stayed the same, ageless and functionally immortal. Mayor Dewey was finally ousted by Kiki Pizza in a landslide vote. Sadie Miller founded Beach City Records, which grew reasonably successful and signed a number of talented artists. Steven’s dad, Greg, finally sold the car wash and moved to a little beach bungalow at his son’s insistence, and was enjoying spending his ‘retirement’ working on a comeback album under Sadie’s label. The “Cool Kids”, who had formed a band with Sadie for awhile, were still together as a triad and were living happily together in their own home. Sour Cream had several solo albums out, Jenny had taken over the family pizza restaurant in her parents’ retirement, and Buck was… well, nobody was quite sure what Buck did anymore, but he seemed content with his life. Onion had taken over management of the Big Donut, and the menu had gotten weird.

Lars’ own parents had never fully adjusted to his new role as an honorary Crystal Gem. “We did our best when you came out as trans,” his mom said, “but this… are you even human anymore?”

That had stung, and when his parents had sold the house and moved three states over, Lars hadn’t bothered to stay in touch.

Everything had changed, except for Lars himself, and most of the Crystal Gems. Even Steven was aging, slowly, and in odd little fits and bursts. He was twenty-five now. Lars was twenty-eight, but still looked seventeen. Connie, at only twenty-three, looked older than Lars. Somehow, they had all accepted this as their new normal. Whatever happened, they had each other. At least, for now.

. . .

The battle had shaken Lars badly. They’d had close scrapes before, sure, but this… Lars hadn’t really thought about what would happen if Steven and Connie left him completely alone.

They’d been together for seven years now. It was an unusual arrangement, maybe, but it worked for them. Connie, being asexual, preferred to restrict her physical affection for the boys to cuddles and occasional smooches. Meanwhile, Steven and Lars… well, they were close in more ways than one. The important thing was, they loved each other deeply. They were a team. The thought of all that vanishing in one horrible moment…

“Hey,” rasped Stevonnie, wincing as Lars gently dabbed at their wounds with an ointment made from Rose’s tears. Steven couldn’t heal himself, but the water from his mother’s fountain still worked on him. “You all right, Lars? You’ve been quiet.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine,” he lied. His hand slid down from Stevonnie’s bruised throat to their chest, where he could clearly feel their heartbeat.

The bruises were already fading. Stevonnie cleared their throat experimentally and sighed with relief. “Ah, that’s way better.”

Lars was still staring at Stevonnie’s chest, at his hand. Stevonnie covered his hand with theirs, tilting their head to peer at Lars with concern. “Hey,” they said again, their voice recovered. “Talk to me.”

Lars sighed and ran his fingers through his wild pink puff of hair. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not ‘nothing’ or you wouldn’t have that look on your face,” Stevonnie chided. They gathered him close in a hug, and Lars uttered a helpless, mirthless little laugh. His partners could see right through him. It was one of the many things he loved about them, even if it was annoying to be called out like that so easily.

Lars wrapped his arms around Stevonnie’s freshly healed neck and leaned into the hug, soaking in the heat from the fusion’s sturdy body. “I was… afraid,” he admitted finally, murmuring the words into Stevonnie’s hair. “I saw you hit that column and it was like…”

He tightened his embrace, exhaling shakily. They stayed like that for awhile, holding each other close, as though they would all just merge into one person. They couldn’t, sadly— for some reason, Steven couldn’t fuse with them both at once.

After awhile, Stevonnie pulled back and cupped Lars’ chin in their hand. “I’m here,” they said. “I’m still here.”

Lars, watery-eyed and trembling, brushed a tentative kiss across Stevonnie’s lips. He raised his gaze in a silent plea. Stevonnie nodded, then pressed one more chaste kiss to Lars’ forehead before unfusing.

Connie gave him an apologetic smile, but there was no need for explanations at this point. They all understood. “I’ll see you guys in the morning?”

Steven gave her a one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head. “Together breakfast!” he promised.

She waved, and then she was out the door, leaving Steven and Lars alone on the couch.

Lars felt guilty for a beat, since he was just as afraid of losing Connie as he was Steven, but he knew she wasn’t willing or interested in giving him what he needed right then. And that was fine. Steven nudged him and said, “Hey, c’mere.”

Lars willingly went into Steven’s arms. Though technically younger by a few years, Steven looked older than Lars and had grown substantially larger. As with Stevonnie, Lars felt engulfed in his partner’s embrace. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine just sinking into the hug forever, entombed in warmth.

“What do you need?” asked Steven.

Lars took a deep breath, inhaling Steven’s familiar scent: wild roses and an ocean breeze. He looked up and met Steven’s gaze with a fierce heat.

“You.”

 

. . .

 

The next morning, Connie arrived to find both of her partners in the kitchen, cobbling together the culinary monstrosity that Steven called “Together Breakfast”. Lars spotted Connie first. Dropping his bag of popcorn on the kitchen counter, he skipped over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“’Morning, Connie!” he said.

Steven set down the platter of waffles so that he could greet her as well. She giggled as he swung her up into the air and rubbed his stubbly cheek against hers. “Breakfast is almost ready!”

“You’re both chipper this morning,” she observed, straightening her sun dress once Steven had set her back on her feet. “I take it you worked things out?”

Steven and Lars exchanged a sly glance. “You could say that,” Steven said without a hint of subtlety. Lars blushed fuchsia.

“Well,” said Connie, unruffled and grinning, “I look forward to hearing all about it.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in sexy times are over the age of eighteen as of the timeline of this fic. Stars is a fandom invention and not a canon character, and my own version of Stars includes mention of non-standard genitalia due to the fusion of a cisgender man and a trans man. Leave your transphobia at the door, and please feel free to skip this chapter if any of this sounds like it might not be your thing.

They tumbled onto the bed together, locked in a series of desperate kisses. Steven broke away only to press his lips to Lars’ wrist, feeling the pulse pounding beneath the pink skin (still more slowly than it should have been). Lars huffed and whined low in his throat, tugging Steven on top of him for another rough kiss. Their days as fumbling, shy teenagers were long past. Which didn’t necessarily mean that Steven wanted them to rush this.

As Lars’ hands impatiently tugged at Steven’s waistband, Steven grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them above Lars’ head. “Hey, shh, I got you,” he said. “Just let me take care of you.”

Lars glared up at him, face flushed a deep magenta, then his eyelids lowered halfway in acceptance. He turned his head to the side, embarrassed to seem so needy. Steven just took this as an invitation to plant hot, slow kisses down the side of his neck, as Lars whimpered and squirmed beneath him. “Ah! Please, I need…”

Steven hummed in agreement against Lars’ collarbone, sending ticklish vibrations through his body. He released Lars’ wrists so he could work Lars’ shirt up over his head. Steven’s own shirt followed in short order. Hands free, Lars took advantage of the opportunity to run his fingers over Steven’s chest and belly, stopping at the embedded gem despite wanting to go further. He flicked his gaze up to Steven’s face and saw nothing but warmth and trust there. Lars shook from the intensity of emotion that overtook him. Steven kissed the tears away from the corners of his eyes before he realized that he was crying.

“It’s okay, Lars,” Steven said, broad thumbs stroking his damp cheeks. “I’m here.”

“I thought I was over this,” hiccuped Lars, curling onto his side as if to hide from Steven’s gaze. “We’ve been through worse, but today I just… I could feel it like it was happening all over again. Except it was you and Connie. And I couldn’t… I don’t know how I’d…”

Steven soothed him through another round of racking sobs, holding him safe and close in the circle of his arms. “That’s how I felt when you died,” Steven whispered, his own voice breaking a little. “Even though we weren’t together then, I loved you. I thought a part of me was going to die right along with you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come back.”

“If you hadn’t brought me back,” Lars corrected him, sniffling. He sat up, scrubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands. Steven moved back a little to give him room, but Lars reached out to him. “No. I-I want you close.”

But when Steven leaned in again, pressing his forehead to Lars’, the overwhelming love and gratitude they both felt drew them even closer together until they were no longer two separate people.

Stars opened his eyes, blinking bemusedly around himself. “That, uh, wasn’t planned,” he laughed weakly. “Sorry.” It wasn’t clear who was apologizing to whom.

Steven and Lars fused infrequently, as Steven was better accustomed to fighting while fused with Connie or even Amethyst. When they did fuse, however, Stars remembered how good it felt to be himself. He was like the embodiment of a warm hug. Stars stretched out onto the bed and pulled the duvet over himself. “We could just stay like this,” he murmured, touching his own hair idly, his face, his arms. Gentle, comforting caresses, grounding him in the moment. Then, his hands wandered down, skimming his bare sides and brushing past the faint pink glow of his gem. “We could…”

He bit his lip as his fingers dipped past the waistband of his torn denim shorts. “Is it too much? Should we unfuse? No, let’s stay together for a little bit. I want to see what it’s like.”

Stars groaned and unbuttoned his shorts, sliding down the zipper for better access. He, they, had never tried this before while fused. He was only vaguely aware of what he had in his pants, and it wasn’t quite what either of them had on a separate basis. It didn’t matter, though. Stars’ questing fingers found firm flesh and wet heat and explored all of it with wonder and enthusiasm.

The shock of his orgasm took him so suddenly that he vanished in a flash of light, leaving Steven and Lars on the bed, startled and sweaty and still wanting. They recovered quickly, shedding the last of their clothes with haste. Lars climbed on top of Steven, savoring the full-body contact of skin on skin, but even that wasn’t enough. “I want you,” he said, “inside me. Now.”

Steven’s eyes widened. In all their years together, they’d only tried that a couple of times. Lars didn’t usually like being penetrated. “Are you sure?”

“Steven,” he growled, “now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Still uncertain, Steven stroked a hand down Lars’ spine and tried to ignore the desire pulsing through his body.

Lars snorted impatiently and grabbed Steven’s hand, guiding it down to the wetness between his legs. “Feel that? Trust me. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

“Oh…” Heat surged through Steven, and he rubbed his fingers experimentally through the slick lower lips, spreading them apart. Lars moaned and shifted his hips forward, trying to line himself up with the tip of Steven’s arousal. When he found it, he pushed, and they both gasped at the slow stretch and slide of flesh entering flesh. In spite of Lars’ bravado, it did hurt a little, and he hissed at the mild sting. It didn’t take long for the pain to give way to the pleasant ache of fullness and the comforting sensation of being joined. There were obvious comparisons to make between sex and fusion, but the two experiences were vastly different as far as Steven could tell. This… this was primal and organic in a way that gems didn’t come by naturally.

Lars rose up on his knees, sitting almost fully upright while straddling Steven’s hips, and breathed deeply. Steven stared at him in wonder, smoothing a hand down his narrow chest and belly. He was beautiful like this, skin flushed a deeper pink than normal, sweat-damp curls of pale pink hair sticking to his forehead, lips parted in a soft ‘o’ as he struggled to steady his breathing. Reaching up to cup Lars’ cheek in his hand, Steven traced the ridge of the scar that crossed his right eye. Lars leaned into the touch briefly and then turned his head to press a kiss to Steven’s palm. He started to rock his hips, and Steven saw stars.

For as worked up and emotional as they both were, it didn’t take long before they were both riding that fine line between orgasm and oversensitivity. Lars’ face was twisted into an expression of near pain, breath coming in short, whimpering bursts. Steven pulled him down until their chests were pressed together. The angle was less extreme this way, and they moved together until they were so well synchronized that it seemed like they might fuse again. Instead, Steven drew Lars in for one more deep, blistering kiss and whispered, “I love you,” against his lips, and Lars was finished. His cries of release and ecstasy were all it took to drag Steven over the edge with him. Steven closed his eyes tightly and buried his face against Lars’ neck. Behind his eyelids, he saw a supernova.

They lay sprawled, sticky, and spent across the bed. Once Lars remembered how his limbs worked, he rolled off of Steven and wobbled downstairs to the bathroom. Steven followed, equally unsteady. They crowded into the shower together, lazily scrubbing each other beneath the warm spray, trading the occasional wet kiss or gentle squeeze. When they were finished, Steven bundled both of them into fluffy bathrobes and herded Lars back into bed. They didn’t bother getting dressed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was more satisfying than my last story in this series. I never thought I'd be here, writing this sort of fic for a show that I hold so pure in my heart, but... well, I'm terrible. Please show me I'm not alone in this hell-bound handbasket by leaving a comment or kudos? It's getting warm in here...

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Lars and Steven were doing all night, read Chapter Two. You perverts.


End file.
